


Make Me Whole

by Trufreak89



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: Alex wants her first time with a woman to mean something. She wants it to be with Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Supergirl fic, I've only just gotten into the show. Blame Sanvers and the great Gay Migration.

“Alex, I can’t be your first.” Maggie shakes her head from side to side. She’s more than a little buzzed, and the idea of being the first woman to have Alex Danvers is so very tempting. Maggie regrets agreeing to go back to Alex’s after spending the night at the bar, shooting pool and downing beers. 

Alex’s body is warm and firm beside her. The scent of her perfume and her shampoo are mingling into one heady aroma that has Maggie clenching her hand around her beer bottle. She shifts uncomfortably, crossing one leg over the other and almost moaning at the tiny bit of friction it generates at her core. 

“Yes. You can.” Alex says confidently, leaning over to take Maggie’s beer from her hand. She sets it down on the coffee table before turning her attention back to the other woman. Cupping Maggie’s cheek, she moves in slowly, giving her ample chance to pull away. 

Maggie surges forward instead. One of her hands finds the back of Alex’s neck, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Alex isn’t the only one feeling a little desperate.  

There are no airs and graces about the way Maggie pushes Alex back against the couch. She kisses her hard, pawing at her shirt like a teenage boy getting lucky for the first time. Alex doesn’t complain. If anything, she only encourages Maggie further as she arches up into her touch. 

Buttons go pinging across the floor as Maggie grows frustrated and yanks the other woman’s shirt open. She’s rewarded with the sight of creamy white flesh. Alex actually lets out a whimper from pure frustration as Maggie sits back to admire the view. “Maggs…” 

“Good you’re beautiful.” The admission catches them both off guard. Despite Alex’s insistence that this is something casual - that it doesn’t mean anything - they both know there’s so much more going on. Ignoring Alex’s questioning look, Maggie drops her head and begins trailing a path of tender kisses down her firm stomach. 

Alex is more tightly wound than a three dollar watch. Her hips jerk up as Maggie dips her tongue in her naval, swirling the hot appendage around and giving Alex a teasing prelude to what is to come. 

Alex’s fingers curl into fists as she grips Maggie’s hair, urging her head further south. The other woman doesn’t give in that easily, though. She moves back up Alex’s body, kissing every inch of exposed skin that she can. “Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?” She suggests, her voice low and husky. 

“Uh huh.” Alex nods eagerly. She would agree to just about anything right now. Anything that will make Maggie shut up and put that mouth to good use. They make it from the couch to the bed in record time, losing most of their clothes along the way.  

Alex discovers she’s very easily distracted by Maggie’s rock hard abs, especially when they’re pressed up against her back as she wrestles with the handle on the door to her room. It always sticks. “Doing okay there, Danvers?” Maggie chuckles lightly in her ear, sending shivers coursing right through her body.  

Opening the door becomes all but impossible as Maggie’s lips latch on to the side of her neck, sucking gently at her pulse point while her hands snake around the front of Alex’s waist. She strokes her already sensitive core over her underwear, not sure how much longer she can hold on for.

If she doesn’t have Alex Danvers naked and writhing underneath her in the next thirty seconds she’s going to take her right there against the door. 

“I’m good.” Alex gasps, finally managing to turn the handle and open the door. The two of them almost fall through the suddenly open door. Luckily Alex’s bed breaks their fall. 

“You sure are.” Maggie agrees with a purr as she climbs back on top of her, kissing the side of her neck and rubbing her centre. “You’re such a good girl, Alex. You’re so wet for me…” 

Alex lets out a breathy moan, practically melting beneath her. Its’ not like she’s a virgin. It’s just she’s never been touched like this before. She’s never felt like this before. It’s like her nerve endings are on fire everywhere Maggie touches her; between her lips and her hands, she seems to be touching Alex everywhere all at once. 

Maggie strips Alex of the last of her clothing, namely her bra and her underwear, and hungrily takes in the sight before her. Feeling self-conscious, Alex closes her legs and goes to cover her bare breasts with her hands.

“Don’t.” Maggie’s voice comes out in a soft growl as she takes hold of her wrists. She doesn’t move them, not at first. Straddling the other woman, she waits patiently for Alex to back down, to give up the control she’s so desperately clinging too. 

A look passes between them and the tension drains from Alex’s body. Maggie takes her wrists and pins them up above her head, leaning in at the same time to kiss her. It’s almost all too much. Alex can’t ever remember feeling this turned on in her whole life. 

“It’s okay, baby. You’re doing fine.” Maggie mutters soft reassurances against her lips, knowing that this is exactly what Alex needs right now. With one hand still holding on to the other woman’s wrists, Maggie snakes the other between their bodies. 

Usually, Maggie would draw out the foreplay a while longer. She’d tease and taunt until her lover was begging for it. Not tonight, though. Alex is already dripping wet and Maggie isn’t sure just what she will be able to take; though she’d be lying if she said the idea of Alex begging her isn’t an overly appealing one. 

_Next time,_ Maggie thinks to herself. 

“Oh god!” Alex lets out a strangled moan the second Maggie touches her between her legs. Years and years of pent up frustration and repression all come rushing to the surface as she eagerly cants her hips up to meet Maggie’s skilled fingers. “Fuck… Oh, fuck…” She runs a single digit through Alex’s wetness, trailing it over her lips before slipping it inside her. 

“You’re so tight…” Maggie praises, already knowing the effect it will have on the other woman. Alex clenches around her finger, panting softly as she arches up off the bed. “And wet too. God, Alex, you’re so wet for me.” 

“Mhmm…” Alex moans as Maggie slowly slips a second finger into her, stretching her out. It’s been a while since she was last intimate. Sex is hardly a priority when you’d rather be doing pretty much anything else. 

Sex with Maggie is different though. She’s barely even started touching her and Alex can already feel her pleasure building deep inside, from within some place that she hadn’t even known existed until Maggie’s nimble fingers had shown her the way there. 

She gives Alex a few minutes to adjust, moving her two fingers slow and deep. Her thrusts grow more insistent as Alex’s body responds in kind, making it easier for her to sink deeper inside of her. Alex is panting, and her toes are curling, as her fingers dig painfully into Maggie’s bare shoulders. Her eyes roll to the back of her head after a particularly hard thrust. She’s checking out, getting lost in all the new sensations coursing through her body. 

Maggie doesn’t want to let that happen. She wants Alex there with her. She wants her to feel everything that Maggie is doing to her; wants the memory of it seared into her mind so that no-one else’s touch will ever do. It’s selfish, and it’s the exact opposite of what she’s supposed to be doing. 

Maggie times her next move carefully; after a few slow, shallow, thrusts she pulls all the way out and then slams her fingers back inside of Alex. At the same time, the pad of her thumb taps firmly against Alex’s swollen - and overly sensitive - clit. 

Alex comes right there and then, surprising both of them as her muscles clamp down around Maggie’s fingers, pulling them deeper inside. Alex almost shoots up off the bed, but Maggie’s body draped firmly over her keeps her in place. Maggie doesn’t relent. She keeps going, riding out Alex’s orgasm and milking it for all it’s worth; giving her exactly what she needs.

“Fuck… Mags, please… fuck…” Alex is unintelligible as she clings at the other woman’s shoulders, simultaneously trying to pull away and move closer at the same time as aftershocks wrack her body. Maggie kisses her all the while, muttering sweetly about how good Alex is. How beautiful she is. How good she feels around Maggie’s fingers. 

When the last of the tremors finally stop, Alex feels wrecked and wired at the same time. Her brain is sending a thousand messages all at once, and it’s hard to focus and isolate just one sensation. From the gentle breeze blowing against her bare thighs - which in themselves are wet and sticky from Maggie’s efforts - to the distraction of Maggie nibbling playfully at her ear, still whispering incorrigible things to her. Briefly, when she can gather her thoughts for more than a second, Alex wonders if this is what Kara felt when she first came to Earth; overwhelmed and terrified by these strange new sights and sounds. 

Maggie’s body on top of her is firm and grounding. It brings her back down to Earth with a bang as she feels the other woman’s knee slip between her legs. “Oh god, Maggie… I can’t…” Alex sighs, her actions belying her words as she grinds down against Maggie’s thigh. 

“Sure you can.” Maggie coos, planting soft kisses against the column of her throat; and then raking her teeth ever so lightly over her collar. “You’re Special Agent Alex Danvers. You can do whatever you want, Danvers… So what is it you want to do? Hmm?” Maggie bites down harder this time, emphasising her question and drawing out a stunned gasp from Alex. 

“You!” She cries out, arching up into her. “Fuck… You. I want you.” 

 


End file.
